


Let Your Hair Down

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, everyone's a dork, they're a dork, you're a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Kim shows up with his hair down one day.  Alix has issues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://caprette.tumblr.com/post/144383967648).

Alix catches herself staring for the third time that day.

So does Kim.

“What’s your deal?” he says.  


Alix elbows him heavily in the stomach and growls, “it’s nothing.”

“Like hell it isn’t”, Kim says, shoving her shoulder--lightly, of course, the last time he’d shoved her down he hadn’t been able to walk straight for a week. “You’ve been staring at me all day, what gives?”  


_Damn_. She thought she’d been more circumspect than that.

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Alix repeats as they turn into the classroom, seeking to override the reality of the situation with the force of her denial.

“Hey, Rose,” Kim says, receiving a cheery wave in response. “Has Alix been staring at me?”

Rose places a thoughtful finger to her lips as Alix considers homicide. “You know,” she says, “Francesca was talking about how Alix seemed very distracted earlier, and I did see her staring during lunch.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“No problem!” Rose replies, and returns to her conversation with Juleka.

Kim turns back to Alix with his arms crossed across his chest and a triumphant smirk below an upraised eyebrow. Alix considers jumping through a window.

“Your,” she growls. “Your hair. It’s weird. Not stupid.”

Kim blinks. “Wait, what?”

“Your hair isn’t stupid today,” Alix says with black widow venom laced through the syllables.

“Oh.” Kim reaches up and rubs a loose, bleached lock between his fingers. “Oh, right. Ran out of wax today, Mom’s not going shopping until Saturday.”  


His brow furrows. “Wait, what do you mean my hair is _stupid_?”

Alix goes and slumps grouchily into her chair as Kim rants at her, trying valiantly--and failing--to control the blush rising up into her cheeks. Well, _damn._ If he had more than half a dozen brain cells he’d soon put the pieces together and then there’d be no end to it.  


_Well._ Two could play at that game.

Kim catches himself staring at Alix’s mess of violently pink hair the next day at track as it streams behind her, gloriously loose and unkempt.  



End file.
